


Office Matters

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [39]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breasts, Confusion, Desperation, Emails, F/M, Gender Discrimination, Humiliation, Insanity, Kissing, Moments, Office, Staring, clarity, embarrassement, inappropriate attraction, making out with the boss, offence, zero tolerance policy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, it happens. There are certain moments in life where you – in the spur of the moment – do something you wouldn’t do under normal circumstances. Most of the time you can’t figure out later what drove you, what moved you into taking that step, why you were even thinking that that was a great idea. </p><p>Steve just had a moment like that, and now he's in too deep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Moment Of Embarrassement

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons's) joined prompts: #25: A Moment Of Insanity and #26: A Moment Of Clarity.
> 
> I decided not to simply write two drabbles but a multi-chaptered story consisting of drabbles with a backstory to chapter 4th and 6th.
> 
> This was also written in a format that is very new to me. The series consisting only emails. There are no address and subject lines because that would take up a lot of words, but I hope it won't be confusing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dear Chrissy,

I don’t even know where to start. I’m writing to you to apologize for my behaviour this evening. I can only say that I was tired, and I had a lot on my mind. I can’t even begin to tell you how embarrassed I am. That’s why I thought it would be less awkward to write this letter than to talk about this.

I realize that we barely know each other and I can assure you that nothing was further from my mind than taking advantage of the late hour and the fact that we were alone in the building. I have great respect for you and I know you had worked hard to get where you are. So did I. 

I disagree with everything Dave had said and it was totally wrong, but he’d been under a lot of stress lately. I’m sure that he didn’t mean it.

If you would be so kind as to not mention this little incident to anyone I would be forever grateful. It was only a misunderstanding, and I hope you will treat it as such. 

I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. Congrats on your promotion.

Sincerely,  
Steve


	2. A Moment Of Humiliation

Dear Steve,

Tell me you didn’t think that this little email of yours would stop me from doing what I have to do. Not just for myself, but for every woman who works here. Let me remind you that the firm has a zero tolerance policy against sex discrimination, so this cannot go unmentioned.

You’re right, I’ve worked hard for this promotion and not “on my knees” as Dave so gently put it. Women have to try twice as hard to be acknowledged and even then, comments like this are inevitable from jealous men like Dave. I was prepared for that, so I’ll let it slide.

But what you did was far worse. Not only you verbally agreed with him – contrary to what you state in your letter –, but later, when everybody went home and we both went to the copy machine you held the door for me. You treated me like a lady, and you were openly staring at my breasts, which is totally unacceptable. On top of that, when I told you not to stare, you called me ma’am. 

It is my duty to report this, unless you are ready to make it up to me.

Sincerely,  
Chrissy


	3. A Moment Of Attention

Dear Chrissy,

You have to believe me, I didn’t realise that I would offend you by calling you ma’am. I only wanted to show respect to your position and to you as a colleague. As for staring, I can only repeat myself, it was but an accident. I wasn’t staring at your breasts, I was staring at nothing in particular, but I apologised nonetheless for making you uncomfortable. 

No offence was meant and I ask you again not to tell Mr. Johnson about it, for it would cause unnecessary trouble.

How can I make it up to you?

Sincerely,  
Steve

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Dear Steve,

How dare you call my breasts “nothing”? I hope you realise you’re only making your situation worse, because that “nothing” got your full attention today as well, and I swear you were staring at my bottom when I turned around. I know it’s nice, but this is still inappropriate of you.

I’m going to withhold my report for now, and hope you’ll finally man up and take the right course of action. Take into consideration everything that has happened and everything that has been said and try to figure it out. It shouldn’t be that hard.

Sincerely,  
Chrissy


	4. A Moment Of Insanity

Dave,

I don’t know how it began and how we got here. My job was at stake and I’ve made the biggest mistake, but I wasn’t thinking clearly. I wasn’t staring at her tits… until she mentioned them. She’s beautiful and bright and I’m a man for God’s sakes, policy be damned!

Before this started we barely knew each other, but her new position brought her closer, and she asks for my help every single day. Her dresses got shorter, she had positively wiggled her butt then brought it to my attention. After that I couldn’t stop staring. There’s no way she’s not doing this on purpose! I’ve ruined myself for good just now, I’m sure about it. I walked straight into her trap.

I’m in serious trouble, man, you gotta help me! What should I do? Is there a policy against provocation? She’s really out to get me.

Steve

 

************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Steve,

I’m so sorry, but I didn’t see any change in her recently. What you described, the butt wiggling and the short dresses... that’s just Chrissy. She’s always been like this. She’s dangerous, I really don’t know how to help. Just don’t keep pushing her buttons. What happened yesterday?

Dave


	5. A Moment Of Desperation

Dave,

I’m sorry, I was so worked up that I actually forgot to tell you what happened. Her last email was so confusing, I thought I’d talk to her in person, but I didn’t want to embarrass myself so I’ve decided to wait until everyone else was gone. That was my first mistake. 

I approached her and she was nice, we made small talk for a few minutes in the kitchen, but then she came really close to find something in the cabinet just above my head. Full body contact and all! And she smelled so good! I really don’t know what came over me, I just leaned a few inches towards her and we were suddenly kissing. And when I say kissing I mean making out like crazy! My mind shut down completely, I don’t even remember exactly what happened, but the next thing I knew was that my face was burning where her nails made contact with it as she slapped me. 

After that she left without saying a word. It was the hottest and weirdest experience of my whole life. Now I can’t think about anything else but that kiss. It drives me crazy. I’m screwed!

Steve


	6. A Moment Of Clarity

Dear Chrissy,

I know that anything I’d say about the events of yesterday would only make things worse, and I think you already made your decision on whether you’re going to report it. So I’m only going to say this: you were as provocative as you could be, and that’s what I’m going to state if asked. I’m not trying to justify my actions but I regret nothing. Given a similar situation I’d do the same again. There, I wrote it, now you have written proof. Not that you’d need it; you’re my boss and you’re a woman, if it's your word against mine, I won’t stand a chance.

Sincerely,  
Steve

 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Dear Steve,

Do I really have to spell it out? You know I like smart guys so I really thought you’d work it out by now. When I said you treating me like a lady in the office is unacceptable, I wasn’t kidding. But outside the office… If you have no regrets, that’s fine, but if you would really do the same, then you still have to make it up to me.

Sincerely,  
Chrissy

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

How about dinner @8, my place? I’ll cook! Italian?

Steve

 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Hmmm, I can’t wait! :)

Chrissy


End file.
